Somewhere I belong
by renataxluz
Summary: "I wasn't myself anymore. Hell, the world wasn't the world anymore. I didn't know what was going on. I was scared, to be honest. I didn't know who this girl was, I didn't know where she lived or if she had a boyfriend. I didn't even care if she had a boyfriend. When our eyes met, I realized this girl had to be the most important thing in my world."
1. Preface

**- Preface**

_"An imprinting occurs only after a wolf's first phasing. It can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings. It happens the first time he sees the human object of his imprinting; if the shape-shifter does not react to a human subject the first time he sees them after he phases, that means he will never imprint on that human."_


	2. Walking Dead

"_Digging in the dirt,  
I can feel you getting closer,  
Steadying my hands through the blistering pain,  
Anxiously awaiting for the earth to reveal you,  
Wondering if I will ever see you again."_

* * *

It had finally stopped raining! It had been weeks since La Plush last saw such a beautiful day. I felt like we were in a peek-a-boo game, but the Sun went to hide behind the clouds and never came back. That was a very, very bad when you are a shape shifter and have to go patrolling in the night wearing a big furry coat that weighted a ton – especially when it rained. Just so you know, it sucked a whole lot.

Big furry coat or not, it was good to see the sun. It was one of those days when everyone simply couldn't stay home. You had to go for a walk, go cliff diving, whatever you wanted to do, as long as it was outside. I had this odd feeling, urging me to go to the beach. It was like a pull. I was getting anxious, desperate. I felt trapped inside my own house, inside my own room! Unease took over every cell of my body. Like I said, _odd_. Before I even knew it, I was on the small path behind my house that led to the beach.

As expected, First Beach was crowded today, even more than the usual. Kids were building sand castles, running towards the sea and laughing while their parents worriedly called out their names. _Don't go too far_, they said, _stay where we can see you_. I swear, sometimes they were worse than Quil!

And speaking of which, it was rather odd to not find Quil here playing with Claire. I knew it was their favorite place and he always brought her here whenever she was in La Plush visiting her aunt Emily. Whilst I strolled on the beach, three kids, two boys and a girl, ran past me. I watched them as they laughed, the girl shrieking as they reached the cold water. Yeah, Quil was definitely missing here.

Way ahead, a girl, maybe a little older than I was, was walking towards me. Her dark, glossy hair glistened in the sunlight and her russet skin looked so soft I had to control myself to not run and touch her. Perfect, white teeth peeked out from under her full lips as she smiled at the kids.

Yeah, she was cute. Okay, she was _hot_. She had nice legs… And now she was looking at me. Like, _right_ at me. Her coal eyes met mine and suddenly, the world glazed over. The girl's heart picked up. So did mine.

I wasn't myself anymore. Hell, the world wasn't the world anymore. I didn't know what was going on. I was scared, to be honest. I didn't know who this girl was, I didn't know where she lived or if she had a boyfriend. I didn't even care if she had a boyfriend. When our eyes met, I realized this girl had to be the most important thing in my world. I felt as something snapped inside me, followed by the feeling of ease. I was at ease. I wonder if this is what people felt when they were high. I was high and this girl was my drug.

She blinked those gorgeous dark brown eyes of hers and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I watched intently as the girl licked her lips, trying to think of something to say.

Pink colored her cheeks as she stared at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm Paul" I stuck my hand out abruptly. She smiled then, as if I had said something funny or cute. Did I say something funny without realizing? That might as well have happened.

"I'm Rachel" she took my hand, her smile deepening as she raised her eyebrows. "Wow Paul, are you sure you're okay? You're hot."

I gotta say, that wasn't so keen. Really, I was shocked. I was gaping at her. I was used to girls coming up to me and telling me I was hot but never someone like this Rachel girl. Rachel, noticing her mistake – I didn't think it was a mistake; I was very hot indeed - shook her head and let go of my hand quickly. "I meant… you're burning up. Like, when you're sick or something. That is what I wanted to say."

I couldn't help but notice – feeling a little smug – that whilst she talked, her eyes quickly roamed over my body; she blushed, then, and looked away. I wasn't wearing a shirt, I realized. It was so good to know I still had that effect on hot chicks.

"I'm good" I reassured her quickly before asking "I don't think I've seen you around here. Are you new?"

"Sort of" Rachel tilted head from side to side. "Just moved back from college."

College? Cool. College girls… you know what people said about college girls. Oh my God, what was I thinking? I hope I wasn't blushing, that would be too embarrassing.

I rubbed the back of my neck, not knowing what to say next. Amusement flashed within me when she looked at my eyes, watching as my muscles flexed under my skin. When she noticed me staring, she averted her eyes.

"So Paul, I… I gotta go now. I have this council meeting with my dad and I still need to finish unpacking my stuff."

I was too busy watching the way her lips moved to process anything she was saying – and not to mention, I did like the way her voice sounded when she spoke my name. It was kind of husky. _Sexy_. But then I _did_ process what she said and my eyebrows shot up.

"You're in the council?"

"My dad is, actually. I'm just coming along" Rachel shrugged one shoulder.

"What's his name?"

"Billy."

The world stopped moving altogether. My mouth popped open. _Again._

"_Billy?_ Wait, you're Rachel, Rachel Black? Rachel as in, Jacob's sister Rachel? _That_ Rachel?"

Rachel just raised one eyebrow. I all of sudden had this uncomfortable feeling. Like if I had been punched in the gut.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Yeah, I know both of them. Jacob… we're sort of friends."

"Sort of friends?" she laughed. I couldn't help but smile at the sound. God, I don't think I had ever heard a sound as beautiful as that. When she spoke her next words, I felt my heart lurching. "Well Paul, whatever it is that you have with my brother, I don't think I can help you with it. I really have to go, though." Rachel seemed reluctant to leave. Did she want to stay here with me? Man, I was such a wuss. "I guess… I'll see you around."

"I really hope so" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh… nothing."

Rachel considered this for a moment, before shrugging. She smiled at me – I hated how my heart sped up when she did that – and waved, turning around. I watched her go, frozen in my spot. God, I was so screwed.

I had imprinted on Jacob Black's sister.


	3. Simple Man

"_I am a simple man  
And I play a simple tune  
Wish that I could see you once again  
Across the room  
Like the first time"_

* * *

"_What?_" Jared chuckled. "No, seriously Paul, this isn't funny."

"If this is not funny, why are you laughing?" Kim peered up at him skeptically. He rolled his eyes. We were hanging out at Jared's, Kim drowning in homework, Jared with a stupid grin plastered on his face while I explained what had just happened.

It was disastrous. Jared laughed at me for at least ten minutes, until Kim made him shut up and told me to go on. I said I bumped into a girl on the beach and _boom _ Imprint. Just then, I told them who the girl was.

They didn't believe me at first. They just stared at me, waiting for the end of the joke, but when Kim noticed how distressed I was becoming, she went all "_ooooooh!_" and "_aaaaaaw!_". She wanted to know every detail, how I felt when I saw Rachel, if I'd told her anything, if I'd asked her out. It was hard to believe that Kimberly had been imprinted.

"I think I remember them" Kim mused when I finally made them believe that I did imprint on Rachel Black. "The Black twins. Rachel and Rebecca, right? They're pretty."

Pretty was an understatement.

Rachel was the most beautiful woman to ever walk on this earth. I liked the way the sun reflected on her skin, bringing out a rosy color to her cheeks. Her bright eyes were carved into my mind; I could picture them perfectly right now. I was certain the softest curve of her lips would make me stay up all night. I wanted to laugh whenever I remembered I had known her for only three hours.

_Three hours_. I had known Rachel for only three hours. These three little hours were driving me insane.

I caught myself staring at the clock hanging on the wall more than once. I forced my eyes to look away and focus on whatever Kim was scribing on her notebook.

"Do you think they're done yet? I want to see Rachel."

Jared shrugged. "It's hard to say. We never know what they're talking about."

"But it's been too long" I whined. Jared and Kim grinned at me. "We should head over to Emily's. She said something about Sam's taking Billy there after the meeting. It'll be great if Rachel come along, because I'll see her _and_ eat Emily's precious brownies."

"Maybe I should come too." Jared looked over at Kim. "You think you'll be alright?"

"Yeah," she sighed sadly, raising one of her notebooks "I've got trig homework to keep me company."

I sneered. "I thought nerds liked trig and homework."

Kim tutted. "I thought puppies like to pee on furniture and chew on flip flops" she paused. "Wait, they do! And they're still more pleasant then you."

"Oh, come on Kimmy! You know I can be as adorable as a puppy."

"If you're as adorable as you think, why is Rachel not here?"

* * *

I knocked on the door twice before letting myself in. Emily was sitting at the kitchen table, leafing lazily through a magazine. The smell hit me, then. Two steps inside, and I was drooling like a real dog.

"Hey there Ems, can I eat your brownies?"

Emily rolled her eyes, not bothering to look up. "Only when they're fully baked and cooled. And when I've eaten one."

When they're fully baked and cooled? My shoulders slumped.

"That's not why we're here for" Jared said, looking pointedly at me and sat across from Emily. She paused, looking at us cautiously.

"Um… Sam's not here. We'll come back later."

I reached for the backdoor, but one look at Jared stopped me.

"What happened?" Emily sat up straighter, closing her magazine. "Is Sam alright? The boys…"

"Everyone's fine. Our problem regards our little Paul here." Jared clapped me on the shoulder. _Little Paul?_ Oh, man.

"What did you do this time?" Emily sighed.

"I've imprinted on someone."

It was like the world had shifted. Suddenly, Emily was beaming. Was imprinting really that great?

She stood up and walked towards with arms wide open, going for a hug. "Aw Paul, that's great!"

"No, it is not." I sighed.

Jared chuckled. "Listen to what he's going to say."

Emily paused, confused. "What? Why?"

"I…" I sighed again. "I imprinted on Billy's daughter Rachel."

"Oh" Was all Emily said. She covered her mouth with her right hand, looking between us. "Oh."

"I know!" Jared was beaming.

"I don't think Billy's going to be very happy when I tell him I imprinted on his lovely, beloved daughter."

"But... Paul, there's nothing to worry about. Billy knows about the magic, he knows how imprinting works. He was the one who helped Sam and me."

"Um, Em?" Jared started. "This is Paul we are talking about, not Sam. Paul Lahote. Insensitive, reckless, hard to deal with."

"So what?" Emily shrugged. Jared gaped at her.

I felt awful. It hurt to admit, but Jared was right. I wasn't known for my best behavior. I was known for my lack of self-control, even before I phased for the first time. Now, looking at Emily, at the scars that covered her skin, I understood what my best friend meant. What if, for a millisecond, I let my guard down? If I got too close to the edge? I could easily cross this line anytime, easily hurting Rachel.

I shuddered at the thought.

We ate brownies until I couldn't take it anymore. Emily made Jared promise to bring Kim to visit soon, sighing when I literally started dragging Jared out the door.

As we reached for the door, another thought crossed my mind.

"Sam needs to know what happened. I'll try and contact to him soon. Also, tell him to keep it out of his mind. Jacob is still phasing. He won't answer, but we know he's listening. The last thing I need at the moment is Jacob finding out I imprinted on his sister."

"You did _what_?"

The voice thundered through the house. It was husky, as though it hadn't been used in a while – which probably hadn't – but strong. I would never, ever admit that to anyone, but for a moment, just for a little moment, I was scared.

Clenching my teeth, I turned around, facing Jacob as he stomped through the doorway.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Fanfics are awesome. My fanfic sucks._

_Sorry for not updating this earlier, but life got in my way. I also was in the mood for updating this._

_When I started this story, I was so excited about it, but now, as I re-read this chapter (it's super late where I live, sorry if I didn't correct all my mistakes) I noticed it isn't thaaaaat good. Thankfully, school's almost over and in about a week and a half, I will be able to write a lot more and update faster._

_Don't forget to review! _

_xx_


End file.
